Samir
by Kit-the misfit-Cat
Summary: Patty and Kit have a talk. The type of talk that makes you feel all fuzzy inside! Also how many kids does Patty really have?


A/N: Please review. Good or bad I don't care.

A/N: Kt, I know this wasn't the story you wanted me to do. All I can say is I'm working on it!!

A/N: Look Olly, I uploaded a story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Which is a blessing because that means I don't own Phoebe. Yay me!!!

Patty was sent down from the Elders after she let them have a piece of her mind. The Elders were left with no choice but to send Patty down for a while in hopes that she could some how speak to Phoebe herself. Patty left only to find that her daughters all went on vacation to Brazil. Darn. Well at least Patty was able to chat with Kit.

"So Kit how's life with my daughters?" 

"Living with Piper is great because she is reasonable, feeds me, and a load of other good stuff. Living with Paige is good because she is the only person brave enough to change my litter box."

"Kit what about Phoebe?"

"Pho, Phoe, Phoebe? I don't know a Ph- oh I know what you're talking about. You're talking about 'Special'."

"You call Phoebe 'Special'?"

"Yes because I find her extremely 'Special' if you get my drift."

"Oh, I should be at least anger that you speak about my daughter that way, but I don't. Sad to say I have to agree with you there."

"Patty I'm sorry about your daughter but that's the truth. Your Phoebe is 'Special' now."

" I just wish that I were there to help Phoebe not make all those bad decisions. You know, leaving her sisters to be the Queen of the Underworld, I was especially sadden when she left Piper and Prue to go down there to be with Cole in the time were all of them should have stayed together."

"There was nothing for you to do about it Patty, believe me I talk to Death about it all the time. With that said I'm sad that 'Special' did all those things but it was bound to happen no matter what. If you had of step in the picture, Prue would of still have died because Death always gets his way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know Death he's a good friend of mine believe it or not. Poor guy he's lonely you know. I talk to him every time your daughters make a vanquish or when someone dies. I hope you know he has admitted to having a crush on Prue."

"Kit you're getting of topic."

"Sorry. Anyway he tells me why...say for example Piper hasn't stayed dead all those times she seemed to be a goner, because she still needs to fulfill her destiny with the Charmed Ones and her own. Prue you see did fulfill hers and besides they needed her up there to help mankind with the now tragedies of today's world. Prue was going to die on way or another." 

"Kit how come you are so insightful?"

"Let me just say for the record that I'm no average cat. I've been on the earth since the Elders were formed."

" The Elders, those good for nothing waste of magical beings. They are the reason why I couldn't talk to Prue when she first came up there. They said that she needed to cope on her own terms and that in time I will be allowed to talk to her."

"The Elders have to that way it in their handbook to be a pain in the ass. Were my manners, I completely forgot to ask about Prue. How is she doing up there?"

"Prue is wonderful; helping people all over the world, even keeps tabs on you guys. Just today she was helping little kids in Cambodia. Oh Kit I have been dying to someone but I need to know if you could keep a secret?"

"Patty please, I'm the Queen of Secrecies. So shoot, what's on your mind?"

"Well today Prue told me that she'll get to be somewhat of a Whitelighter to Pipers' baby."

"Wait, you mean Prue isn't a Whitelighter? Than how does she-"

" Prue is on a different level than a Whitelighter. Prue is still an angel but not just a guardian angel mainly because she was a former Charmed One. It really works out for Prue in the end because she doesn't have to follow the Elders orders." 

"Aw that Prue. Still sticking it to them."

"Oh dear, Kit I really needed to talk to Phoebe-"

" Don't worry about 'Special.' Slowly but surely she's making a turn around. It may take a few...a lot of errors but I see a little ounce of change in her. For starters she finally has the sense knocked into her about Cole. It's really all a matter of time before 'Special' understands the consequences of her actions."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Lets just say with a lot of help from Piper, Paige and the miracle baby 'Special' will be fine. I just don't call Piper's baby a miracle for nothing you know!" 

"Than I really shouldn't worry?"

"I'm not saying that, but don't spend a lot of time worrying about her. Just enough for all of your daughters and granddaughter."

"Oh Boy if I should be worrying about all of my daughters than I will never have time to enjoy myself!"

"Surely worrying about Piper Paige and 'Special' doesn't take a lot of time."

Patty looks away from Kit with an odd look on her face. Kit notices.

"Patty how many kids do you have?" 

Patty says nothing.

"Patty please it's me. Kit. Now I shall ask again how many kids do you have?"

"Guess."

"Including Prue, Piper, 'Special' and Paige I say five."

"Freezing."

"Ok. Seven kids?" 

"Freezing."

"Oh my Felix (the cat). Eleven?"

"Cold."

"Twenty-one?"

"Still Cold."

"Dear Felix. I give up. Just let me know that if at anytime your daughters come across another of your kids you'll pay us a visit."

"Deal Kit. Well, thank you for your company but I guess I'll be going now."

"You are most certainly welcome. Come back soon."

Patty left the manor in a burst of tiny gold orbs to 'up there.' Kit now left to kill a bug so Death can pay a visit.


End file.
